dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bacterian
| Race = Human |Date of birth= |Date of death=753 Age (Revived) |Height=6'8" |Weight=432 lbs. |Address=WWS 87754 F |Occupation=Cook | FamConnect = }} is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in "The Battle Is Set!!", the 35th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, which premiered on June 10, 1986. He makes his first animated appearance in "Elimination Round", the 20th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on July 09, 1986. Biography Bacterian is a vagabond who has never once washed himself or brushed his teeth during his life. His address is WWS 87754 F and he works as a cook. http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#bacterian He entered the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, and used his stench as a tactical advantage, preoccupying his opponents with clenching their nostrils. His repulsive special abilities include his flatulence, spitting and smearing opponents with sweat from his groin. He also has super-human strength as stated by Yamcha. Bacterian is matched against Krillin in the quarterfinals of the tournament, where he almost gets the better of the martial artist. This is until Goku assures Krillin that because he is missing a nose, he is just imagining the smell. With this reminder, Krillin almost instantly makes his comeback, defeating and rendering Bacterian quarterfinalist. It is in a brief appearance during the King Piccolo Saga that Bacterian is revealed to be homeless. Unfortunately he is assaulted and killed by King Piccolo's demented offspring, Tambourine, who takes pleasure in tormenting him as he is unfazed by Bacterian's strong odor (though he does comment that killing Bacterian was his "smelliest job"). He kills him by channeling his ki into an electric attack and electrocutes him to death. Later in the saga Bacterian's life is restored by a wish made to Shenron using the Dragon Balls. Abilities * He has superhuman strength. *The Smelly Finger Attack - Bacterian reaches inside his underwear and rubs his groin for a bit then takes out a scrotum sweat filled hand and touches his foe with his pointer finger. *Bad breath - He inhales and then spews a killer breath. *Deep Throated Mucus Filled Loagie Of Death - He spits out a mucus filled piece of saliva at his opponent and knocks them out. It is said to be his most powerful attack and so vile that no one has ever survived it (or at least didn't took a hit from it without fainting) and even elephants are scared of it. *Up and down - jumps up and down forcefully on his opponent yelling "Up and Down" *Farting - sits above an opponent and farts in their face allowing himself to rub his but on their face and or bodies Name Pun His name is a pun on bacteria (in fact it is only the letter n'' in the end) and it well suits him as he probably does have bacteria. Voice Actors *Japanese dub: '''Yasuo Tanaka' *FUNimation dub: Chris Rager Trivia * A story about pirates told by Krillin and Master Roshi features a pirate captain almost identical to Bacterian. * Since he is not seen after his revival, and he is homeless, it is unknown when he died after this. References http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#bacterian Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine Category:Males